


He Only Speaks In Whispers

by Ziall_Universe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, mute! Niall, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziall_Universe/pseuds/Ziall_Universe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall never speaks. Ever. But that's one thing Zayn Malik is intent on changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Below is an entry inside of a small, red, leather-bound notebook. The page is almost falling out, and is tattered and ripped around the edges. A small inscription of who the book belongs to is on the inside cover. "Niall Horan" is carefully written in ink across the inside cover. The following passage is written in pencil with neat, careful penmanship.]

September 13th, 2008

Today is my birthday and they insist on throwing me a birthday party. They keep saying that someone special will be there but I'm not sure who they're talking about. Maybe a new therapist? Or a new doctor. Either way, I just want this to be over. I hate crowds. They're loud and noisy and pushy. All things I can't stand.

I wonder what this new doctor will be like. Is it a she? Or is it a he? I hope it's a boy. I like boys. My mum always says that boys liking other boys is wrong. But I don't see why. Why can't a boy love a boy like a girl loves a boy? I don't like it but I have to listen to mum. She's nice to me. Sometimes she gives me special treats and doesn't try to make me talk. But sometimes she does things to me that hurt. One time, I was taking a bath and I accidentally splashed some of the bubbles out of the tub. She yelled at me and then she made my head hurt. I was really dizzy.

Oh, it's time for the party. I don't want to but mum says I have to be there. I have to meet my new doctor. It's a boy. I hope he's pretty like the princesses in the stories mum used to read me. 

-Niall Horan; age 15

Niall walked out into the living room, his mother by his side as he sat down on the worn green sofa, holding a tattered blue throw pillow to his chest. This party was exactly like the other ones. Small gifts such as clothes, books, and even a new set of pens were exchanged and then it was time for cake. Time for Niall to make a wish that would never come true. 'I wish that someone would come and rescue me,' Niall blew out the candles and everyone cheered, telling him "Good job," and "Good boy," as if he were some sort of child. And they wondered why he sometimes thought like he was eight years old.

"Now Niall, we're going to skip eating the cake so we can show you your surprise," Dr. Nicole said, smiling before going into the next room. Niall awaited her return, waiting to see her come back with another old man that smelled like baby powder and old candles. But when he saw who she returned with, he almost died. There standing before him was a gorgeous boy. He had tan skin littered with tattoos that Niall could tell was soft to the touch and golden brown eyes framed behind glasses that seemed to shine brighter than the sun. He also had a jaw and cheekbones that were too perfect to be true. His jet black hair was styled up flawlessly and Niall couldn't help but feel the urge to run his fingers through the flawless quiff.

The boy smiled and Niall's breath caught in his throat; it was the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. "Nice to meet you Niall, I'm Zayn, or, Dr. Malik. Your new doctor," Zayn's voice flowed past his lips like silk, making Niall crave more. It was at this time Niall noticed that everyone else had left the room, and that Zayn had just locked the door. Niall squeaked as the intoxicating smell of coffee and cigarettes wafted towards him. Niall's mind was full of unfamiliar feelings and thoughts and he was too busy thinking to realize that Zayn was now directly in front of him. "You're so beautiful Niall...so...ah, how do I put it...so innocent. It just makes me want to steal it all away. Defile it. But where to start..." Zayn trailed off, looking a very flustered Niall up and down. The tattooed elder smiled as his eyes landed on Niall's lips, leaning in closer.

Niall whimpered as Zayn's hot breath crept over his lips, looking around for help. "Look at me snowflake..." he mumbled, placing his fingers under Niall's chin and tilting it up, causing Niall to look into those captivating golden eyes. Zayn's lips ghosted over Niall's, slowly leaning in to leave a kiss. Niall closed his eyes, waiting for the kiss from his gorgeous prince.


	2. Journal Entry #53

[This is another passage from the same notebook. This page is noticeably more cared for. It is completely intact and the edges are only ripped in someplaces; someone took care of it. The penmanship is slightly less appealing, and looks as if it was rushed. This a written in either excitement or something that would cause the heart to race. It is written almost half way into the small notebook]

September 14th, 2008

I kissed him. Well, he kissed me. But still. We kissed. And I liked it. A lot. I think Zayn did too. The kiss reminded me of what my mother had always told me, that it was disgusting when two boys kissed, and that I should feel ashamed if I ever did it. But it felt so right. It was like I couldn't get enough of it. He tasted like coffee and cigarettes and it was amazing. Although, I probably shouldn't tell my mum. But my secrets are safe in here. I can't imagine what would happen if my mum found out. She'd probably make my head hurt again and then I'd feel dizzy. I don't like being dizzy.

Although, I can say this: I just had my first kiss with someone 5 years older than me. And I loved it.

-Niall Horan; age 15

Niall raised his fingers and ran them over his lips, missing the sweet sensation of Zayn's pillow soft lips. The way the elder boy tasted. The way he felt. The way he...there were too many things. All Niall knew was that he liked it and he wanted more. Fortunately, he had a check up today, which meant that he would be able to be alone with the God himself. Niall's mind was racing with possibilities of what Zayn would do to him. Would they kiss again? Niall sure hoped so. All he wanted to do was be close to the raven haired boy again.

\-----

"Come on Niall, please. Give me something honey. Anything." Dr. Nicole pleaded with Niall, who just squeaked and shook his head. She had been trying to get him to say at least one word for the past 12 years. All she had gotten were small noises and and silence. In fact, that squeak was the loudest thing she had heard him make in years. She had been the only one to get close to him, and she didn't take advantage of it. She only knew him to a certain point and didn't want to push him. She didn't even know why he never spoke in the first place...

*~*Flashback; 11 years ago*~*

Niall was hiding under the covers as the loud, angry shouts echoed through the house. In the next room, his mum and dad were having the same argument they had every night. But tonight, it ended differently. Much differently. There was his father's voice screaming a lot of mean words at his mom, followed by a loud thumping noise that sounded painful. His mother ran into his room crying and picked Niall up in her arms, whispering into his ear,"Shhh, it's okay. He can't hurt us anymore. Daddy's gone now baby. I'll protect you."

Niall didn't understand what was happening. His mother was rushing around frantically shoving things into suitcases and into the car. Niall just sat there with his favorite blanket, watching the movements of his panicked mother. He wanted to know what had happened to his father, but he knew better than to ask. He didn't want to get yelled at. So Niall just sat in silence. Slowly losing his ability to trust anyone ever again.

*~*End Of Flashback *~*

It was from then on that Niall vowed to never speak again. In fact, he had forgotten what his own voice sounded like. His mother tried desperately to get him to speak but hadn't been able to succeed. She got him help from tons of doctors and therapists but so far, even to this very day, Niall Horan was considered mute. And he planned on keeping it that way.

\-----

Niall sat in the chair, waiting for Zayn to come. He looked around the room, biting his lip nervously. He really wanted to see the elder boy, but he really wanted to know what Zayn would do to him. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside when he thought about it. Sometimes it made his pants feel tighter. And this was one of those times. Niall wasn't exactly sure what to do, and hearing the doorknob start to turn didn't help either. He whimpered and covered the front of his jeans just in time, Zayn striding into the room and locking the door. He did a quick once over of the blonde an smirked, "Hello snowflake. I see you've been thinking about me." Niall squeaked and blushed bright red, hiding his face. He felt Zayn's hot breath against his neck, sending shivers down his spine,"Mmm...you look like you taste amazing...and I'm going to find out if you do..." Niall gasped as Zayn pressed his lips against his neck, trailing kisses up to his jaw. This made Niall's pants even tighter and he closed his eyes, biting his lip.

"Don't do that," Zayn growled,"I might have to punish you for it." Niall stopped immediately and was met with a warm, wet sensation on his neck. He moaned softly, his eyes widening as he realized what he had just done. "Good boy, keep going," the elder whispered against his neck, sucking on it. Niall moaned again, louder this time, whining as he felt Zayn bite down. "You're mine," Zayn pulled away slowly, taking in the delicious sight below him. Niall's face was bright read and he was panting, staring up with his bright blue eyes. His skin was glowing and he had his hands firmly pressed against the front of his jeans, covering himself much to Zayn's dismay. And last but not least, there was a dark love bite formingon the side of Niall's neck. He looked beautiful. Too beautiful for words.

Zayn knew that nobody could find out. Find out about this. About that amazing kiss. About the fact that he was falling hopelessly for the gorgeous, innocent, mute, blond. It was his secret. Zayn leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Niall's forehead. "You're so beautiful snowflake...like an Angel...except you're so much more innocent," he whispered against the pale skin of his secret love. Niall made a sound, a sound so quiet, not even Zayn could hear it. "Zayn..." he whispered, his eyes closed and lips parted,"Need...you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, Niall spoke! He broke his vow! Haha I'll shut up now cuz I've started commenting on my own story X3 What do you guys think should happen next? Tell me in the comments! Love you guys <3 Bye!
> 
> ~Kitteh :3


	3. Journal Entry #54

[This page is spotless. The edges are near perfection with little tears on the corners. The penmanship is neat and carefully written.]

September 15, 2008

Zayn and I ran into each other in the hall today. That's when he did something weird. He told me that he was going to take me "out" somewhere. I don't know what that means. My mum won't let me have anything that can connect to the "internet" either, so I can't even check that. ([A/N]: I know that seems really random but it'll come into play later on in the story.)

Today my therapist is out sick so I have three hours of free-time. And being isolated in a giant mansion means that I don't exactly have any friends to hang out with, now does it? Oh well...at least I have Zayn...Anyways, it's been a while since my mum and I moved away from dad. I didn't really know him all that well, but I don't remember him being a very good person. He would come home late at night and his breath would smell really bad. Mom used to tell me to go hide in the closet and not to come out unless she said it was safe.

I just wish that I could have had a normal childhood. Although if I did, I probably wouldn't know Zayn, and I would prefer to know him...especially because he's beautiful. I'm sorry that was a downer. I just had to get that off of my chest and you're the only thing I know won't hold it against me or tell other people my secrets.

-Niall Horan; age 15

 

Niall stared up at his ceiling, the steady turning of his ceiling fan creating a calming sound. He was beyond nervous. In fact, the word "nervous" paled in comparison to what Niall was feeling right now. Which is why he nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a knock on his door. He stood up and took a deep breath, peeking out the door. Zayn was leaning against the wall opposite Niall's door in a pair of black converse, tight black jeans, a gray sweater with a white sweater vest over it, and a beautiful smile. "Hey snowflake, you ready?" Zayn asked, walking up to Niall's door.

Niall nodded shyly, stepping out into the hall and closing his door behind him. "Here, why don't you hold my hand," Niall's heart leaped into his throat as his hand was engulfed by Zayn's, sparks and tingles travelling from his fingertips to his toes. He let out a small sound and Zayn quirked an eyebrow,"You okay snowflake?" Niall nodded and looked at the floor, blushing bright red. Zayn hooked his fingers under Niall's chin, tilting his head up. Zayn was smiling that special smile where he pressed his tongue against his teeth and it made Niall's knees turned to jello. He leaned in and kissed the blond's forehead, whispering softly,"Let's get out of here yeah?"

\-----

Zayn was watching Niall intently, propped up on his elbows as he layed down on his stomach,"Don't you ever speak?" Niall shook his head and looked over at the horizon, biting his lip. "Well is there any way I can get you to talk for me?" Zayn's question caught Niall off guard, the blond blinking several times as the elder's words sunk in. Niall looked back at Zayn and cocked his head, opening his mouth. No noise came out and Niall looked down, squeezing his eyes shut.

I should talk for Zayn, I can trust him.

No you can't! He's just like the rest of them!

No he ins't, he's nice. He's going to save me from them, all of them.

He's just playing with you. Like all of your so called "friends." They didn't help you did they? So why would Zayn?

No! You're wrong! He's different! I can tell!

Zayn could tell that there was something going on with Niall. He was crying and hunched over and just didn't sound right. "Niall...? What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Zayn bit his lip. He should have known better than to ask that. It was his fault. "I'll just take you home..." he was about to stand up when Niall grabbed his arm,"Are you okay?" Niall looked up with tear filled eyes and shook his head, opening his mouth.  
"St-Stay...here...leave...bad..." Niall whispered so quietly Zayn could barely hear him. But Zayn did hear him. And it made his heart beat out of his chest.  
\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: I'm sorry this took so long but I've been very busy lately. I hope you guys enjoyed it ^^ Tell me what you think in the comments!  
> Kitty :3~


	4. Journal Entry #55

[This page is barely readable. The corners are ripped and the page itself is barely hanging onto the book. The writing is done in pen, the words smudged and some of them unreadable. The signiture at the bottom of the page is almost comepletely blackened. There are small teardrops littered aross the page, most likely what smudged the words.]

September 16, 2008

My mum found out about me and Za-. She saw us tog-her last night leaving my be-om. It was hor-ble. She made me c-fess everything. Fr-m the first kiss, to the last. I -ver told her that I had spoke. She would never get to h- my voice. Only Zayn. She was fur-us. She started y-lling at me and call-g me words I didn't even know the mea-ing of. 

F-got.

Wh-re.

Slu-.

You wort-ss boy. How many t-mes have I t-ld you? Boys. Can n-er. Love. B-ys.

She made my h-d hurt. And my back and my si-es and my...my everything. I was cry-ng, silent tears slip-ing down my ch-eks like they are r-ght now. She had Zayn f-ed. She had my prince -aken away. Be-ore he left, he pr-ised me. "Snowflake, I'll come back for you. I'll save you. I pro-se...I promise..." 

-N-l H-r-n; a-e 15

Niall sat on his bed, hugging his pillow to his chest as he listened to his mother screaming at him from the other side of the door. Tears were causing his vision to become watery, colours and objects mergeing and blending into each other as he cried harder. Except no noise came out. All Niall wanted in that moment was Zayn. He just wanted the raven haired beauty to come and save him, sweep him away. But nothing happened. That night, Niall cried himself to sleep. Dreaming of his prince.

\-----

The morning sunlight poured in throught the window. It cast soft shadows over Niall's face, staying a moment over his eyes. They fluttered open, his blue eyes peering around the room. He glanced down at the tear-stained pillow held tightly to his chest, realizing that last night's event had actually happened. He sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Afraid to leave his room, he went out onto the back porch, still holding the pillow. 

From his back porch, Niall could see the entire city. Below him were the gardens. There were rows of trees, bushes, flowers, cactuses, anything you can think of. That's where Niall went to write in his journal most of the time. It was peaceful there, and the gardeners never bothered him much. He wanted to go down there, but in fear of running into his mother, he settled for staying in his room. He went back inside and sat on his bed, closing his eyes. He soon drifted off, dreaming of his prince...

Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall's waist, trailing soft butterfly kisses down his neck. "Hello beautiful..." he whispered softly against the blond's skin, smiling. Niall tilted his head to the side, enjoying Zayn's soft lips. "Hello prince, I missed you," Niall said softly, closing his eyes. Zayn pulled Niall closer, turning him around, "You know this is a dream right snowflake?" Niall frowned and nodded, burying his face in Zayn's neck. "I don't want it to be..." the blond spoke quietly, still not used to his voice. 

All of a sudden, there was a loud scream. Niall held on tightly to Zayn, looking up. There was his mother, towering over them like a giant. Her face was distorted and red, and instead of fingers, she had long, razor sharp claws. She was screaming nonsense and Niall just wanted everything to be over. He looked up to Zayn, who just gave him a sad smile.

"I have to go snowflake. I love you..."

Niall started crying, holding on tighter, "Don't leave me...I need you..." Zayn just shook his head and let go, slowly drifting away. Niall reached out desperately, trying to grab hold of Zayn, grab hold of anything, anything at all. But then his mother snatched Zayn away, laughing hysterically. "No son of mine, no son of mine will ever be a faggot!" she cackled, sinking back into the ground. Niall fell to his knees, desperatley pawing at the ground. "Zayn...Zayn...please come back..." he whimpered over and over, tears dripping down onto his arms. Eventually, he gave up. He just fell onto his side, soft whimpers and cries slipping past his lips.

Niall bolted upright in bed, drenched in sweat and tears. He looked over at his clock, seeing that it was nearly supper time. He had slept throught the entire day. Gathering his courage, he slowly approached the door, opening it. Peeking around the hallway, Niall saw no one. He decided to go straight to his therapist's office, knowing that he would be safe from his mom. He sprinted through the halls as fast as he could, unfortunately running into someone. It was his mother.

"Well look who it is, the little faggot boy," she said, smirking, "Where's your little boyfriend now?" Niall just whimpered and shook his head, closing his eyes. His head suddenly hurt and he felt dizzy, falling o the floor. His vision was blurred as he slowly drifted from conciousness, hearing six words that gave him only a sliver of hope.

"Maybe Zayn will want you now."

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: I made this one longer for lack of updates. I know this one was sadder, and I'm sorry. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed. Byeee~


	5. Chapter 5

[This page was obviously cared for. The penmanship is neat and seems to carry an air of happiness. There are small hearts drawn around the margins and coloured in with pink coloured pencil.]  
September 17, 2008  
I'm at Zayn's house. I don't know when I got here but Zayn said that my mother had dropped me off here and told him to keep me. Zayn's house is beautiful. It isn't very big, but the walls are covered in beautiful drawings, some painted, and some drawn in pencil. Each one has his name signed at the bottom in tiny, swirling letters. So far, I love it here. Zayn made me breakfast in bed and took me out on a picnic for lunch. He aid that I can have whatever I want for dinner. He lets me sleep in his bed and he cuddles me and hugs me and kisses me and it's just perfect living here. Zayn treats me like I actually belong and it's wonderful.  
He said that he's going to get me a phone and a laptop so I can write my journal entries on there. He has a backyard filled with trees and bushes and flowers, and he even has a puppy. Her name is Harley and she loves me. I never want to leave this place! <3  
-Niall Horan; age 15  
"Snowflake, where are you love?" Zayn's sweet voice drifted in from the living room. After a moment, the elder lad's figure appeared in the doorway. Niall looked up and smiled, his eyes shining, "Found...me." Zayn strode over to where Niall was sitting on the bed, leaning over and peering over the blond's shoulder. "What are you up to?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Niall's torso. Niall smiled brighter and leaned back into Zayn's embrace, holding up his notebook.  
"W-Writing," Zayn nuzzled into Niall's neck, breathing in softly. "Mmm...sounds fun love," he planted a butterfly kiss and hummed softly, pulling Niall back into his chest. "Stay here and don't move," Zayn said, his voice muffled, "I'm going to draw you."  
\-----  
Niall looked out the window, gazing across the front lawn. There was a slight breeze that ruffled the trees and shook their branches in the slightest. The sunlight was warm and bright and cast a soft glow over Niall's features. There, next to him, was Zayn, busy sketching away at the sketch book he had in his lap. Every once and a while, he would glance up at Niall, a smile ghosting his lips when he did. He made a few lines darker, adding a bit more shading under the chin. He leaned back and scanned his eyes over the canvas, finlly adding his swirling signiture on the bottome of the page.   
"It's done," he said softly, turning the sketchbook so that Niall could see. Niall looked over a smile spread across his face, the sunlight seeming to dim a little in comparison. "I l-love...it," Niall studied the drawing carefully, looking up at Zayn. The elder took the skechbook at set it on the bed, pulling Niall into his lap, "Mmm...it's been a while since I've had a kiss snowflake..." The sentence trailed off as he buried his face in Niall's neck, leaving kisses on every inch of skin he could reach.   
Niall's soft, breathless giggles filled the room, his face turning bright pink. Zayn blew soft raspberry kisses onto his neck, enjoy the soft squeals of delight he rcieved in return. "Mmm...you taste...good snowflake," the Bradford lad said in between kisses. Niall held on for dear life, grabbing fistfuls of Zayn's shirt.   
\-----  
"What would you like for dinner love?" Zayn was doing pointless errands in the kitchen, waiting for Niall's response. Niall strode into the kitchen, wearing one of Zayn's over-sized sweaters. "Ice...Ice..cr-," Niall tried to speak, but the words got jumbled in his throat. He huffed and looked down, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. Zayn came over and hooked his fingers under Niall's chin, tilting it up and looking into his eyes. "Shh...don't get frustrated snowflake..." Zayn kissed Niall's nose, speaking softly, "Did you want some ice cream?" Niall nodded and smiled slightly, his blue eyes sparkling in the dim light of the kitchen  
Niall sat down at the kitchen table, watching as Zayn moved around the kitchen, humming quietly. He set down two big bowls, heading back over to the fridge. He opened the freezer and pulled out two large tubs of ice cream, one vanilla and the other chocolate. He pulled out sprinkles and chocolate sauce, setting everything on the table in front of Niall. "Vanilla or chocolate love? You can have whatever you want," Zayn grabbed and ice cream scooper and waited. "Ch-Cho...choc..l-late," Niall coughed a little, rubbing his throat. Zayn dropped three large scoops into Niall's bowl, setting the ice cream scoop on the table.   
After ten minutes, they both had mountains of ice cream and whipped cream and chocolate sauce and sprinkles and everything else. "Dig in snowflake," Zayn said softly, handing the blond a spoon. Niall smiled and scooped out a spoonful of ice cream, shoveling it into his mouth. "Mmm," Niall felt the coolness of the ice cream soothe his aching throat, closing his eyes. Ever since he had started talking, he continued to get an almost unbearable ache in his throat because his body wasn't used to all this talking.   
"Hold up bug, you have something on your nose," Zayn said softly, pointing at Niall's nose with his spoon. Niall looked cross eyed for a moment before wiping at his nose, looking back at Zayn. Zayn shook his head and stood up, walking over to Niall,"Here, let me get it." He wiped it off of the blond's nose, licking it ff of his finger. Niall giggled softly and went back to his ice cream, Zayn sitting back down next to him.  
That night, Niall actually slept for once. Really, really, slept. Happily. And he did it curled up in Zayn's arms.  
\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: Well, this was quite the chapter eh? Haha, I hope you liked it! Until next time!


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE   
Okay, so I do plan on eventually continuing this story. It's just at the moment, I have nothing to write it on. I could use my phone but that would take way too long and I'd get too frustrated before I even got half way. I'll hopefully be able to change this and update over the summer. I'm so sorry this is taking so long :( I feel absolutely terrible so please bear with me on this, I'm trying my best here. I hope you guys understand, and if not, then I'm sorry but you'll just have to wait. I really am sorry, you don't know how bad I feel. And it's a lousy excuse, I know. I promise that I'll try.   
Hopefully updating this summer.

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N]: This is just a story I'm thinking of continuing. What do you think? Leave me a yes or a no in the comments. Love you guys, bye <3


End file.
